1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and corresponding method in which at least one of a user's image data and a counterpart user's image data in a video telephony call is linked and stored with chatting data corresponding to a chatting session during the video telephony call.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Video calls between mobile terminals are becoming possible using the High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) standard. Thus, users communicating on the terminals are able to see video images of each other and are also able to send and receive data between each other. For example, the users can perform a chatting session (e.g., Instant message service) in real time while performing a video call with each other.
Further, the video chatting service allows text to be exchanged in real-time without using an additional packet switched network during a 3G-324M-based video telephony call, because the chatting service uses a circuit switched domain based on the 3G-324M standard. That is, the video chatting service uses only a mandatory protocol in the 3G-324M format, and therefore can be easily implemented if message rules defined in a chatting service are met in the existing 3G-324M protocol.
Thus, a mobile terminal user is now able to chat with several other users. Therefore, because the user often conducts several chat sessions a day, there is a need for efficiently managing and storing information related to the different chat sessions.